


Hear me now

by Atomic_Blonde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Blonde/pseuds/Atomic_Blonde
Summary: "Então quando ambos se encararam, Genji pode observar bem o novato. Dreads de lã verde misturados com o cabelo preto, a pele negra e o olhar escuro tão... Genji preferiu não se aprofundar nesse tipo de pensamento descritivo com alguém que acabou de conhecer, não seria intrometido, não seria."





	1. If you get to hear me now

**Author's Note:**

> Repostando! Tomei vergonha na cara e estou postando essa fanfic minha por aqui. Quando postar todos os capítulos, irei postar em inglês.
> 
> Para quem não me conhece... Sou Akemi, mas também conhecida como Liran. Sim, eu sou as duas shuahsua. 
> 
> Espero que gostem para os que não leram no spirit fanfiction.

Outro telefonema, outra preocupação. Genji tentava ao máximo se concentrar no sketch cheio de rabiscos de seu irmão Hanzo enquanto passava para a mesa digitalizadora, um pequeno favor por uma burrada de Genji ao acordar de ressaca e ainda ganhar as notas da aula bonitinhas no criado-mudo.

A ressaca ainda era visível até mesmo em seus olhos, sua olheiras estavam terríveis e ele parecia que nem tinha dormido direito por uma semana, como se fosse um personagem de IZombie, mas sem o cabelo branco e comedor de cérebros, adicionava apenas a cor verde em seu cabelo, essa que estava se desfazendo na raiz e mostrando os fios pretos, esses que Genji tentava ocultar desde que saiu do Japão. Impulso rebelde? Talvez, uma das poucas coisas da qual se orgulhava e não temia em deixar ali sem ocultar.

Mas da ligação que o incomodou? Seu pai insistindo para que voltasse, uma ligação que não era o "grande senhor Shimada" e sim o secretário passando o recado para Genji. O coitado não tinha culpa da raiva que Genji sentiu no momento ou muito menos de trabalhar para alguém tão frio quanto o senhor Shimada, o dono de um grande império que Genji estava pouco se importando.

Por isso se mudar com seu irmão mais velho pra América parecia e foi uma boa ideia até o momento, mas claro que fugir dos problemas não era e nem seria a solução em algum momento, nem seria a resolução de algo, apenas o fazia parecer com um covarde. Mas ele também não queria que fosse daquela forma, queria que seu pai o escutasse, prestasse atenção nele não como um herdeiro e sim como filho. Era pedir demais?

Ele não queria continuar com o sketch, então largou o largou na cama com a mesa e coçou o pescoço, bagunçando o cabelo esverdeado para então levantar, procurando em suas coisas o seu casaco favorito, mas batendo na própria testa ao se lembrar de que tinha deixado o irmão pega-lo e tentar impressionar um certo fotografo. Sim, o fotografo. Hanzo achava que precisava de algo para impressionar alguém enquanto na verdade essa pessoa também já estava caidinha por ele, Jesse e Hanzo se mereciam.

Talvez aquilo fosse novidade, conseguir uma bolsa parcial na universidade, estudar e se dedicar mesmo que um pouco, afinal, nada se vem fácil e Genji aprendeu da maneira mais difícil essa lição. Não fazia muito a cara dele e de fato não fazia, mas decepcionar Hanzo uma segunda vez não era o que ele queria, cada coisa que ele fez nas primeiras baladas assim que chegou nos Estados Unidos foi digno de vergonha, como por exemplo, acordar bêbado no meio do campus.

Agora ele estava se "endireitando", entrando na linha e moderando até mesmo nas bebidas, mas dessa vez, o conceito de moderar foi seguido e Genji estava cansado por não ter dormido direito, não ter ficado tanto tempo na balada e ainda ter enchido a cara um pouco mais do que deveria com bebidas leves.

Pela janela do quarto conseguia ver alguns alunos novos, os novos pobres coitados que se matariam de estudar e poderiam desistir no meio do semestre ou quando as coisas ficassem mais complicadas, mas se alguém como ele conseguiu ficar ali por um tempo considerável, os novatos conseguiriam também.

Conteve um suspiro, precisava respirar um pouco e afastar aquela coisa pós-balada, ainda escutava o som de skrillex e alok martelando em sua cabeça. Pegou e calçou o tênis, se retirando do quarto dentro de um dos prédios da faculdade, caminhando pelo corredor e acenando para poucos colegas de curso que conhecia, descendo as escadas e tomando cuidado para não derrubar nada, mas não conseguiu evitar que um pelúcia caísse e se prontificou a pega-lo, vendo a cor verde de um sapinho sorridente.

— Você deixou cair — Estendeu o pelúcia, mas se calou ao ver como o outro rapaz se complicava com tantas coisas no braço e uma mochila que aparentava estar realmente pesada, além de uma mala no fim das escadas que parecia dele.

— Obrigado... Poderia deixar no meu ombro? — Do tanto de coisas que ele carregava, respirar o ar fresco do verão poderia esperar.

— Eu lhe ajudo — Se ofereceu, terminando de descer as escadas e pegando a mala verde, essa pesadinha para arrastar e sendo carregada por Genji.

— Não precisa, consigo me virar sozinho — O cara falou, claramente envergonhado e talvez nervoso por alguém desconhecido ajuda-lo — De verdade, não precisa...

— Por favor, eu insisto — E essa foi a sentença final, acompanhando no ritmo do outro ao subirem as escadas — Qual o seu quarto?

— 33B — Contou e Genji deu uma leve risada, mas isso pareceu acanhar o outro ao seu lado.

— Me lembrou de Sherlock Holmes, ele mora no 33B — Contou o motivo se seu riso e ouviu a risada do outro.

Era uma risada gostosa de ouvir, uma que deixava a desconfiança de lado e se entregava para não temer o desconhecido, parecida com a de Hanzo ao conhecer Jesse, mas a dessa cara era diferente, era mais reconfortante.

— Você não colocou o pelúcia no meu ombro, não? — O outro perguntou e Genji notou que ao terminarem de subirem as escadas, ele carregou o pelúcia nas mãos junto da mala, não o deixando com o outro.

— Você já tem muito peso, um sapo poderia atrapalhar todo o seu equilíbrio — Brincou, seguindo novamente pelo corredor e ignorando alguns olhares curiosos sob si e o novato que estava de mudança ali — Além de que, não sei como aguentou tudo até aqui — Tentou puxar assunto — Ms também não falei o meu nome, sou Genji, Genji Shimada — Se apresentou.

— Eu apertaria sua mão, mas... Estou um pouco atolado de coisas — Riu sem graça, quase tropeçando, mas seguindo como se nunca tivesse acontecido tal coisa — Lúcio.

A forma que ele falou o nome soava diferente e tinha uma entonação não conhecida para Genji. Estrangeiro? O inglês dele era limpo e tinha até mesmo um sotaque do interior, mas se fosse ou não estrangeiro, não seria da conta de Genji e ele não seria um intrometido como fez com Faheera Amari.

Ao chegarem ao quarto do Lúcio, Genji dessa vez fez questão de pegar algumas coisas para facilitar a vida do novato, o pelúcia sendo deixado em cima da mala e com o outro batendo na porta, ambos se olharam quando não receberam resposta alguma, Lúcio pegou uma chave do bolso da calça, abrindo a porta e as duas camas ali estavam no padrão quando nenhum aluno se mudava para os dormitórios.

Então quando ambos se encararam, Genji pode observar bem o novato. Dreads de lã verde misturados com o cabelo preto, a pele negra e o olhar escuro tão... Genji preferiu não se aprofundar nesse tipo de pensamento descritivo com alguém que acabou de conhecer, não seria intrometido, não seria.

— Tem pessoas que pegam os quartos daqui, mas saem depois de alguns meses — Genji contou, adentrando o quarto com o que segurava para voltar e pegar novamente a mala — Depois daqui eles tentam as repúblicas ou alugueis compartilhados de apartamentos — Explicou, voltando e Lúcio o olhava, prestando atenção em suas palavras e ajeitando em segundo plano as coisa na sua nova cama.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, Genji — Lúcio agradeceu, sorrindo fracamente — Realmente, não precisava me ajudar, não queria lhe atrapalhar.

E Genji olhou para toda mudança de Lúcio, a bagagem excessiva e o pelúcia de sapo engraçadinho. A dor de cabeça e a ressaca ainda estavam ali e seus ossos de todo o corpo doíam, mas realmente, ele não se incomodou em ajudar.

E notou a mão estendida para si, sorriu para o outro e retribuiu o aperto do mão, finalmente ambos não estando carregando nada e respirando fundo, aquilo pareceu melhor do que sair lá fora.

— Se precisar de mim ‘pra mostrar a universidade é só chamar — Se ofereceu e novamente ele pode ouvir aquela risada gostosa de ouvir.

— Já vi que vou gostar de você, Genji — Lúcio comentou, pegando o pelúcia de sapinho e levantou da cama — Acho que posso enrolar um pouco na arrumação — Deu de ombros e deixando o sapinho na cama — Pode me mostrar um pouco das coisas agora?

— Claro! — E seu tom de voz deveria ter saído mais empolgado do que deveria, atraindo a risada de Lúcio. — Digo, claro, bem-vindo a Universidade Overwatch — Fez uma reverência idiota para atrair novamente uma risada do novato — Hoje serei o seu guia.

No final das contas, Genji conseguiu ignorar o que o chateou e da “leve” ressaca.


	2. When you get older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opa! O novato tem uma irmã? Tinha que ser justo a mais conhecida de toda a Universidade?

Uma vez, quando Genji e Hanzo eram pequenos e proibidos de sair dos seus quartos depois das nove da noite ou sair de casa depois de chegarem da escola, Genji imaginava o quão legal deveria ser adulto. Fazer o que quiser e quando quiser, sem ter ninguém para mandar nele, nem mesmo Hanzo ou seu pai, menos a sua mãe, essa que ele nunca conheceu realmente.

Sem regras e hora de dormir, sem lição de casa ou atividas extracurricular da escola durante a tarde, sem comer repolho ou ter que se secar depois da chuva, ser apenas adulto.

Mas adultos tinham responsabilidades, deveres e uma coisa familiar chamada "dor de cabeça". Uma irritante que o incomodava cada vez mais que apresentava os locais da universidade para o novato, Lúcio.

Talvez o novato tenha notado as caretas de Genji para ambos pararem e Lúcio tocar o seu ombro, perguntando com uma voz serena se estava tudo bem e se Genji queria voltar para os dormitórios.

Claro que Genji mentiu na cara dura e ainda sorriu, mas esse truque não funcionou tão bem, mas Lúcio não questinou e os dois continuaram seguindo caminho pelo campus.

E ficaram parte da manhã daquela forma, a dor aumentando em um grau e a preocupação do novato ali do lado, como se fosse o anjinho sussurrando em seu ouvido para tratar logo desse problema, mas o outro não falava nada, apenas sorria fracamente com alguma piada de Genji, alguma sem graça, diga-se de passagem.

— Ok, você realmente não está bem e pelo seu próprio bem, vamos fazer uma visita a enfermaria — Lúcio ditou já cansado e batendo o pé de forma impaciente.

— Calma, eu não vou morrer por causa disso — Genji tentou despreocupa-lo, mas o cenho franzido de Lúcio comprovava que aquelas palavras não era o suficiente.

Por Deus, Lúcio seria definitivamente o anjinho em seu ombro. Mas aquela feição preocupada e zelo em sua voz mostrava que ele se sentia culpa por ter feito Genji guia-lo pelo campus. Definitivamente não era para aquilo acontecer.

— Por favor, apenas mostre o caminho — Pediu sem graça, talvez ele estivesse considerando mal educado em pressionar alguem teimoso como Genji para tratar algo como a sua dor de cabeça.

— Como recusar algo para você, novato? — Deu uma piscadela — Mas digamos que a pessoa que faz estágio por ali não vai gostar de ver minha face nem pintado de ouro, mas se tiver a receita para a paz mundial, ela pode pensar bem no assunto... — Dramatizou, atraindo uma risada de Lúcio.

E tiveram que dar meia volta e entrar em outra parte da universidade e bem, ali ficavam tanto os laboratórios e as salas de enfermagem para alguns cursos, mas Genji suspeitava que talvez eles maltratavam alguns sapos. Só de imaginar, um arrepio subiu em sua espinha.

O barulho ao baterem na porta só piorou e Genji queria correr para o próprio quarto e pegar algum comprimido, mas já o tinha feito além de beber água com sais de fruta pra ressaca.

— Ei, Angela... — Genji falou baixinho, chamando a atenção da mulher de jaleco branco, essa que o fitou séria, mas em seguida franziu o cenho ao vê-lo com alguém — Estou morrendo, socorro... — Deixou a voz rouca, cobrindo o rosto e resmungando, entrando na personagem para não ser o alvo de algo pontiagudo.

— Cadê o seu irmão, Shimada? — Ela perguntou.

Angela Ziegler era o símbolo de carisma para qualquer um que a conhecia pessoalmente e ainda mais charmosa quando com intimidade e uma amizade forte, mas para Genji era diferente, sempre era.

Primeiro, Genji deveria ter tido um pouco mais de noção quando começou a estudar ali, das baladas ele conheceu Angela e fez a pior coisa que poderia ter feito... Dado em cima de alguém que já namorava. Quem diria que a Faheera Amari era a namorada da enfermeira e estagiária, Angela Ziegler.

— Eu não sei e quanto menos souber, melhor — Resmungou e Angela bufou — Angie, conheça a melhor pessoa do mundo, esse é o Lúcio — Apresentou o outro, tirando as mãos do rosto e sorrindo forçadamente, a dor chegava a martelar na frente do rosto — Sério, tô morrendo...

— Obrigado por ter trazido esse teimoso, Lúcio — Angela agradeceu e puxou Genji até uma maca, o fazendo se sentar — Tomou seus remédios, docinho? — Perguntou com ironia.

— Você não deveria estar trepando com a administradora da universidade ao invés de estar aqui? — Soltou e recebeu um beliscão no braço — Cuidado, meu bombom, sou frágil e preciso de cura — Sorriu com malicia e recebeu outro beliscão — Angie... — Resmungou por conta da dor.

— Ele vai ficar bem? — E Lúcio perguntou, parecendo constrangido pela conversa entre ambos ali e ainda preocupado, pelo visto, a cara de pau de Genji não fez o novato sair correndo.

— Vai sobreviver, ele está com enxaquecas por conta de beber álcool e engolir os comprimidos de dor de cabeça junto, coisa que já alertei não ser recomendável — Explicou, se afastando e pegando em cima da mesinha alguma coisa e voltando com dois comprimidos vermelhos na mão e um copinho de plástico — Tome.

E Genji engoliu os comprimidos e bebeu a água oferecida, torcendo o rosto numa careta que fez Angela sorrir satisfeita com o feito, como uma vingança pessoal.

— Nunca vi você por aqui — Angela comentou para Lúcio — Novato?

— Sim, minha irmã é vetera aqui e foi uma escolha boa no momento — Explicou e Genji franziu o cenho.

— Então sua familia seria como aquelas que cada geração estudam na mesma univerdidade? — Genji indagou e Angela lhe lançou um olhar de advertência — Não custa perguntar... — Deu de ombros e ele notou o sorriso fraco de Lúcio.

— Meus pais já estudaram aqui com bolsa, então como eu também consegui... Digamos que vou poder dormir em um dos prédios da universidade — Deu de ombros — Já se sente melhor? — Perguntou e Genji ponderou um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

— Sim, agora podemos continuar o passeio pelo campus — Falou num tom alegrea, aliviado por já poder sair dali e não receber o olhar de reprovação de Angela apenas por respirar — Mande beijos pra Faheera por mim — Beijou o topo da cabeça de Angela e se retirou com Lúcido.

Voltaram a atravessar o campus e então Genji pode mostrar algumas repúblicas dali, as casas onde os estudantes ficavam tinham entre dois a três andares e eram de igual arquitetura, mudando apenas a cor de cada e a forma como os moradores delas cuidavam. Alguns que ficavam na entrada de suas republicas já observavam os novatos e era ali que os trotes começavam.

Bem, melhor o trote ser naquela hora do dia do que de madrugada ou antes das aulas, nessas horas os corredores eram um inferno de tanta bagunça.

— Ei, desculpe por aquilo... — Lúcio quebrou o silêncio quando Genji terminou de falar das salas de informática da qual ele perguntou.

— Aquilo...? — Ponderou a cabeça, o cenho franzido para Lúcio.

— Ter arrastado você até a enfermaria, não achei que se sentiria tão desconfortável como contou — Falou e Genji abria e fechava a boca enquanto Lúcio tinha a cabeça cabisbaixa de vergonha — Sinto muito, de verdade.

— Ei, não precisa se desculpar, cara — Deu um tapinha no ombro dele e ambos estavam parados no caminho, mas ninguém ali parecia se incomodar ou nota-los — Olha, não precisa ser tão educado, eu que sou japonês nem estou me importando tanto — Deu de ombros e Lúcio voltou a encara-lo.

— Mas...

— Chega, ok? Relaxa, minha cabeça não está mais explodindo e eu só preciso nem tocar em uma latinha de cerveja — Sorriu — E nem chegar perto da Faheera, o gancho de direita dela é assustador — E Genji fez uma careta ao lembrar do soco.

— Eu... — E o som de uma música tocou, cortando Lúcio e pelo visto, era o celular desse que tocava — Só um instante... — E Genji concordou, o vendo de afastar para atender.

Bem, alguém se preocupando com Genji e sendo esse alguém além de Hanzo era um feito um tanto... Surpreendente. Os Shimada cuidavam um do outro desde pequenos, mas Hanzo insistia em tê-lo debaixo de suas asas para protege-lo, foi assim até mesmo quando Genji acompanhou seu irmão para os Estados Unidos.

Quando Hanzo queria se encontrar com Jesse Mccree e deixar o casamento que foi arranjado para ele como também o curso de contabilidade para trás, Genji se viu ao lado do irmão.

— Você é um idiota! Um babaca!

Uma voz feminina gritou e atraiu a atenção da maior parte dos moradores das repúblicas, mas Genji sabia muito bem de quem era, o projeto de gente chamado Hana Song estava de novo com problemas, mas pelo visto não era ela que tinha começado.

— Qual é, eu achei que vocês japonesas fossem mais delicadas — Pelo visto, um valentão do clube de esportes e também morador de alguma república ali estava atormentando a pequena Song.

— Ei, deixa ela em paz! — Genji se intrometeu.

E o herói da ressaca chegou para salvar o dia, pensou.

E o vulgo babaca enconstou em Hana, ignorando Genji ao esse ter chamado sua atenção e Genji se aproximou da cena, mas não adiantou de nada dar um belo de um soco no outro, pois uma garota do cabelo escuro com mechas roxas conseguiu derrubar o outro chutando o joelho desse e dando um belo e temido gancho de direita.

— Mírian! — E Hana correu para abraça-la.

— Ela é coreana, seu escroto — Ralhou com raiva, olhando para Genji e pedindo com a mão para que esse se aproximasse — Então, últimas palavras? — Ela zombou, acariciando a cabeça de Hana enquanto essa se parecia puxar o casaco azul e rosa para se cobrir melhor.

— Você é louca... — O idita caído no chão resmungou, alguns dos amigos dele ameaçavam chegar perto.

— E o que tu fez é assédio, quer sua ficha suja pra não conseguir estágio e ter seus cinco anos de curso jogados fora? — Ameaçou, o valentão levantou do chão com dificuldade e olhou assustado para Mírian, se afastando lentamente — Foi o que pensei — Sorriu, sádica — Ele ainda tá ferrado na minha mão — Deu de ombros — Não me chamam de Sombra atoa... Você está bem, querida?

— Estou... Obrigada... — Agradeceu, mas ainda alterada.

— Vocês estão fudidas, Sereias! Fudidas! — E o babaca voltou a repetir.

— E o que te impede? — Retrucou e o mesmo recuou, a poeira finalmente abaixando e todos ali começando a cochichar, se dispersando — Quem diria, nosso pequeno dragãozinho estaria aproveitando esse dia maravilhoso — Sorriu.

— Mírian — Acenou com a cabeça — Você está bem, Hana? — Perguntou e aqueles olhinhos do projeto de gente o encarou, ainda com medo, atenta para o que fosse acontecer.

— Não gostei da ameaça dele... Estamos no período de trotes... — Hana comentou, saindo dos braços de Mírian, mas ainda recebendo um carinho na bochecha por ela — Estou bem, de verdade — Respondeu — Obrigado, vocês dois, obrigado...

— Não agradeça, querida — Falou — Genji, você sabe que as Sereias não vão conseguir se defender deles, então, você poderia me fazer um favor? — Perguntou e Genji tocou o peito, fingindo estar tocado.

— Espera, a líder das Sereias de Gotham está me pedindo um favor? Me sinto honrado — Fez uma reverência e recebeu um tapinha na cabeça por Mírian — Claro, vou conversar com Jesse e ver se a república dele pode manter esses idiotas na reta.

— Obrigado, dragãozinho — Agradeceu — Acho que você tem uma pequena companhia lhe esperando.

Lúcio! Droga, ele deixou o outro de lado. Genji se virou e viu que o novato terminava a chamada e o seguia até onde estava, sorrindo fracamente e tal sorriso pareceu ainda fof—bonito ao olhar para... Mírian?

— Eu me afastei um pouco, sinto muito tê-lo feito esperar — Desculpou-se, acenando para as garotas.

— Meninas, esse é o Lúcio — Apresentou ele para elas — Essas são Hana e Míri—.

— Eu a conheço, Genji — Lúcio o interrompeu, sorrindo de canto — Mírian, o pai disse que você não estaria no campus hoje para me ajudar com as malas — Falou cruzando os braços e Genji franziu o cenho, totalmente confuso — E eu acabei de falar com ele.

Pai? Espera, Mírian tinha um irmão e era o novato?

— Sei que conseguiu se virar sem mim, pequeñito — E Mírian sorriu com malícia, virando-se para Genji e sorrindo ainda mais — Mas já que está aqui, poderia me ajudar e ser útil em não ser vitima de trotes, então, Genji, vou roubar o meu irmão rapidinho — Deu uma piscadela para Genji e puxou Lúcio e Hana para dentro da república.

Parecia que as Sereias de Gotham abriram uma exceção em deixar um garoto entrar e tinha que ser o irmão da líder delas.

Bem, ele literalmente foi largado ali e sem tantas opções, ele pediria o favor da temida Sombra para Jesse, mas para isso ele teria que chutar o seu irmão para fora do colo de Jesse.


	3. Things aren't easy

Nada nunca é fácil, nunca vem fácil e não se obtém sem obstáculos ou ilusões, parecia uma ilusão para seu irmão Hanzo vir para América ver o tão sonhado namorado dele, ainda chamando Genji para acompanha-lo na calada da noite. A grande mansão Shimada estava tão quieta aquela noite e a guarda dos seguranças chegava a ser assustadora. 

Claro que ele e o irmão tinham combinado antes e conseguiram o visto para Hanzo estudar fora do país. Foi complicado? Com toda certeza, Genji teve que gastar toda as suas economias, até mesmo das apostas que fazia quando ia para as baladas, um dinheiro sujo que Hanzo não se orgulhou quando descobriu, mas quando viu que Genji daria tudo, o mais novo poderia jurar que viu lágrimas deixarem seus olhos.

E Genji estava feliz, de verdade, ele sentia a felicidade do irmão e era contagiado. A adrenalina de serem pegos, usando as sombras da noite e correndo pelas ruas até acharem que não eram perseguidos, ainda tinham o medo em suas peles de que os arrastariam de volta, os trancariam em seus quartos e os deixassem sem jantar. Mas esse era o bom de ser maior de idade para Hanzo, ele não teria de lidar mais com aquilo, mas Genji... Bem, Genji era crescido o suficiente para manter a boca fechada e lidar com a fome.

O quão foi decepcionante o pai de ambos descobrir que seu herdeiro tinha largado o futuro da empresa, um noivado arranjado e largado a universidade. Um ultraje, uma vergonha. O que restou? O filho encrenqueiro e vadio, o que sempre arrumava uma desculpa e voltava quando o sol raiava para casa. 

Realmente, as coisas não foram fáceis, não foi uma época fácil. 

Agora ele já estava na república da Deadlock, estando no quarto de Jesse McCree e sentado no chão, tendo terminado de explicar a situação de Mírian e a confusão que aconteceu. Seu irmão estava sentado na cama enquanto o próprio Jesse andava de um lado para o outro, resmungando e parecendo rosnar de raiva enquanto bagunçava o cabelo. 

— É a terceira vez que ela me arruma problemas... — Resmungou — Será que ela não pode, sei lá, ficar longe de encrenca? Espantar com um incenso aromático com algumas rezas, sempre funciona — Argumentou, parando no meio do quarto, massageando a têmpora e encarnado Genji — Ela só pediu isso? — Indagou e Genji concordou com a cabeça.

— Mas não foi ela que "arrumou" confusão — E ali estava Genji tentando argumentar, vendo o franzir de cenho de Jesse e uma risada de seu irmão, algo raro, mas comum quando estava com o namorado — Bem, ela ajudou a defender Hana e não foram as duas ameaçadas naquele momento e sim a república inteira — E foi falar da pequena Hana Song que Jesse ficou tenso. De raiva.

— Ela está bem? — Hanzo perguntou, o cenho franzido e olhando para Jesse com preocupação. 

Genji e Hanzo sabiam como Jesse considerava Hana como sua irmãzinha, foi ele que a recebeu na Deadlock pelos primeiros meses na universidade, a ajudou da melhor forma que poderia, mas ambos concordaram que uma garota numa república de apenas homens não seria bom para ela. 

— Quem foi? — Jesse indagou, fazendo os irmãos Shimadas ficarem confusos em primeiros segundos, mas logo conseguindo entender sua pergunta.

— Um babaca qualquer que não merece nem ser citado — Genji deu de ombros — Não se preocupe, a namoradinha da Hana deu um jeito.

— Mírian não é namorada da Hana — Jesse resmungou — Ela é uma má influência pra ela.

E agora a risada de Hanzo preencheu o quarto, uma risada estranha que também dava vontade de acompanhar, o rosto do Genji se contorcia em uma careta para não rir com o irmão. Mírian uma má influência? E Jesse McCree era o quê? Um puritano? Não era a melhor comparação já que o irmão dele e Jesse deveriam... Bem, sem detalhes.

— Qual a graça agora? — E Jesse teve que encarar Genji para obter uma resposta.

— Você escuta o que falar, McCree? — E Genji soltou a clássica pergunta, soltando uma risada finalmente — Sério, de dez coisas que você fala, duas devem ser coerentes — Zombou enquanto Hanzo parecia decidir se respirava ou continuava rindo, agora o seu irmão ria de forma descontrolada, que coisa mais fora do comum.

— Eu vou arrancar a língua do teu irmão... — Ameaçou, informando para Han que nem deu tanta atenção, apenas voltou a se sentar e tinha lágrimas nos olhos, o rosto corado e o cabelo preto bagunçado.

— Vá em frente, não me resta nada além de sofrer as consequências do que você diz — Deu de ombros, dando outra risada e levantando do chão — E irmão — Chamou Hanzo e a face risonha o deixava — Espero conversar contigo depois sobre "aquele" assunto — E olhou para o irmão e Jesse, que os olhou confuso sobre o tal assunto.

E então ele se retirou da república para o seu quarto dentro do prédio da universidade, o remédio que Angie deu para ele já estava fazendo efeito, mas mesmo assim doía. Pela ligação que recebeu logo cedo e ainda da encrenca que pesava, algo que poderia acontecer as Sereias e ao novato, Lúcio. 

Por momento, deveria se preocupar apenas com o retorno das aulas, ignorar os trotes pelos dormitórios e idiotas tentando suborna-lo por pega-los nos flagra de algo que poderia ter saído do controle. Normal, mais um dia em uma universidade americana, igualzinho nos filmes. Faltava uma Regina George para fazer moda e atormentar do mundo e se pegar com o jogador de qualquer time na quinta feira na sala de projeção em cima do auditório. 

Só quando abriu a porta do dormitório e a trancou, se deixou cair na cama e encolhendo, puxou o travesseiro para cima da cabeça. Faria o sketch do Han depois... Bem depois, um cochilo não faira mal a ninguém, não é mesmo? Quando o toque do celular preencheu o quarto e atrapalhou seu quase sono, Genji queria saber quem era o abençoado que estaria ligando.

Nem mesmo viu o nome na tela, apenas atendeu e esperava que fosse importante caso fosse seu irmão, nem tinha saído da república do namorado dele pra ele perturba-lo tão cedo.

— Espero que seja algo importante... — Resmungou.

— E será, meu filho — A pessoa falou em japonês

Oh merda...!

— Olha, com todo o respeito que eu não tenho, vai se foder vai — Genji falou num tom alterado, quase bêbado de sono e cansaço — Vai se foder da mesma forma que você fode a vida dos outros e não perturbar a mim e ao irmão — Ralhou, sem paciência alguma e sentando na cama.

— Genji, ainda sou o pais de vocês, então ainda me deve respeito — Falou em um tom tranquilo e polido, mas Genji apenas rolou o olhar com aquela típica frase — Já não basta o ultraje de meus dois filhos abandonarem tudo e seu irmão largar um futuro brilhante pela frente par— .

— Largou o futuro que você construiu para ele — Enfatizou o 'você', porque o senhor grandessíssimo Shimada não admitia erro algum, mesmo quando envolvia seus "filhos" ou como Genji gostaria de comparar, suas moedas de troca — Vá arrumar algo melhor pra fazer, contar seus ienes, vai — Resmungou, a dor de cabeça voltando — Passar bem — E desligou a chamada. 

O que faltava pra completar de vez o seu dia, algo tão maravilhoso... Dessa vez, Genji desligou o aparelho e ignorou tudo que poderia atrapalhar o seu descanso, ordens da futura doutora Ziegler, então quando menos notou, a dor de cabeça ficou em segundo plano e ele acabou dormindo.

Um cutuque o acordou e meio zonzo, notou ser Hanzo que o acordou e o olhava preocupado, já sabia o discurso que o mais velho faria, perguntaria se já tinha comido algo e não uma salada, se já terminou o sketch dele ou se arrumou outra briga com Faheera, mas Genji preferia terminar aquele olhar de preocupação com outro, não esconderia do irmão o que aconteceu.

A jaqueta favorita de Genji foi devolvida e estava deixada no pé da cama, um lanche do burger king ao lado da roupa e o cheiro quase distraiu Genji do assunto que iria falar, quase. Estava com fome, mas nem tanto.

— O pai ligou, Han... — Falou num sussurro, sentando na cama e deixando espaço para o irmão ficar do seu lado, vendo o mais velho suspirar.

— O que ele queria dessa vez? — Perguntou, massageando a têmpora e puxando o saco com o lanche para ambos, dando o com cheedar para Genji e o de salada para ele.

— O de sempre, atormentar e me fazer sentir o peso da consciência — Deu de ombros, podendo comer o lanche e salivando, mas não perdendo o foco — Faz um tempo que ele liga, digo, o secretário — Comentou de boca cheia, não olhando para reação da informação do irmão — Ele 'tá insuportável, Han, ele não perde a mão e nem desiste.

— Ele é um Shimada, maninho — Hanzo falou, tranquilo — Assim como nós, não desistimos tão fácil — Suspirou — Por que não me contou antes?

— E deixar você preocupado? Sem chance, quem merece isso tudo sou eu e não você — Explicou — Ele considera e com toda razão que foi eu a chutar você de casa, o encorajou a largar tudo e uma má influência, o que de fato eu não nego, mas não sinto culpa alguma — Deu de ombros e Han deu uma risada — Se ele arrastar você pra casa, pelo menos temos uma garantia que não vai ser fácil, Jesse não vai te deixar.

— Espero que não... — Sussurrou — Ele falou de casamento... — Contou e Genji o olhou, surpreso — Mas apenas quando nós tivermos terminado o curso e arrumado dinheiro o suficiente para pagar os doces — Sorriu bobamente e Genji deixou a cabeça descansar no ombro — Eu o amo muito, irmãozinho... Amo muito que chega doí, mas amo ainda mais você... Eu não sei o que seria de mim agora sem o seu apoio.

— Você fez de mais por mim, Han... Você merece tudo que tem hoje... — Sussurrou — Agora, vamos terminar de comer isso aqui e ver os planos de Jesse pra república de babacas — Comentou, dando uma grande mordida no lanche e ignorando a risada de Hanzo.

O seu irmão deveria sorrir mais vezes, ele mais do que ninguém merecia a felicidade. 

Então seu irmão contou que Jesse já tinha conversado com Mírian durante a soneca de Genji, que a república de 'babacas' não atacaria ninguém por conta de uma pegadinha que a "Sombra" fez a eles, um pequeno aviso da qual eles nem entrariam em contato com as pessoas da universidade por conta de ser algo muito... Comprometedor.

Han ainda informou um recado de Mírian, que 'ela' queria que ele fosse ao quarto 33B resolver um assunto para ele e com o recado dado, Hanzo esperava alguma explicação que nem mesmo Genji poderia dar, mas um sorriso em seu rosto poderia contar muita coisa. 

Então ele terminou logo o lanche e saiu do quarto, indo pelo fim do corredor até o quarto agora ocupado pelo novato, batendo na porta e adentrou quando a pessoa falou que poderia entrar, a porta sendo barrada por um pouco de bagunça e vendo Lúcio sentado no meio dela.

— Sentiu saudades? — Genji se pronunciou e Lúcio olhou para ele, sorrindo — Como foi lá com tua irmã? — Perguntou, sentando na cama e vendo a capa de um disco de vinil verde.

— Ela queria saber como estão as coisas lá em casa... — Respondeu, desdobrando algumas roupas — Sabe como é, às vezes uma chamada pelo skype não é o suficiente — Suspirou — O pai e o papai não aguentam essa mania dela de ficar tão isolada.

— Pelo menos seus pais não controlam vocês — Comentou em um sussurro — Me diga, tu é dj, Lúcio? — Perguntou, segurando o disco de vinil escrito "sinestesia" com um sapinho verde.

— Apenas no meu tempo livre — Contou, virando-se para Genji e os dreads verdes dele caindo pelo ombro o deixava perfeito para fazer um rascunho — Não sei se vou conseguir fazer alguns bicos de dj por aqui — Deu de ombros, voltando para arrumar algo.

— Deveria tentar — Franziu o cenho — Conheço algumas baladas que poderiam ver você tocar, alguns donos delas também podem procurar algo diferente — Comentou.

— É muita gentileza sua, Genji — Levantou do chão, sentando o lado dele — Mas não precisa, de verdade — O encarou, sorrindo fracamente.

— Tudo bem... Mas se precisar, sabe que pode contar comigo — Deu uma piscadela — Sua irmã me deixou um recado pra passar aqui, então... Precisa de ajuda? — Se ofereceu e Lúcio deu uma leve risada — O quê?

— Você não desiste, não é mesmo? — Brincou.

— Sou Genji Shimada, Lúcio. Shimada's não desistem fácil.


	4. You're not always right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção, nesse capítulo serão apresentados temas como racismo, homofobia e xenofobia, caso sejam sensíveis a alguns dos assuntos, pulem a cena dos diálogos de ofensa.

O mundo não é cruel. Palavras tolas pra uma verdade que já é bem observada? Observe bem, o mundo não é cruel, as pessoas que vivem nele que são e Genji sabia bem como era.

Estrangeiro e oriental? Não era muito, mas alguns olhares tortos já valiam mais do que palavras. As palavras eram cruéis e machucavam, mas olhares? Isso era o pior por conta de não poder rebater e bater de frente, pois olhares vinham de todas as direções, nunca de uma correta para saber de quem era.

As pessoas eram cruéis, mas não todas.

O fim de semana passou tão tranquilo e sem trotes violentos que Genji desconfiava de algo maior, talvez no início das aulas? De qualquer forma, ele passou parte daquele dia com Lúcio arrumando o quarto com as coisas dele, os discos de vinil arrumado com alguns livros e na escrivaninha um retrato dele com a irmã e quem parecia o pai deles.

Eles riam e conversavam enquanto arrumavam as coisas e por conta disso, Genji acabou descobrindo que Lúcio era brasileiro, bem, nascido do país, mas adotado.

Também contou um pouco de si, pelo menos um pouco sem tantos detalhes, mas que tinha passado na prova da universidade com um milagre e que publicidade não era um curso tão concorrido, mas ainda tinham várias pessoas que queriam ter entrado.

A dor de cabeça já tinha ido embora a tempos e a semana de inicio as aulas passava devagar, mas os professores não pareceram dar um devido descanso para os alunos. Hanzo chegou na quarta já com três projetos para montar com dois resumos enquanto Genji teve de ficar para ler um livro gigante e ainda com um projeto e uma pesquisa. Queria ver a “moleza” que os novatos estavam recebendo e entre eles, Lúcio.

Não tinha conseguido falar com ele direito durante a semana, não por falta de tentativa, Genji sempre passava no quarto do outro e ele não estava, tentou ver pelo campus e nenhum sinal. Então a teoria era que Lúcio estava fugindo dele.

Mas por quê? Não, Genji não estava perseguindo ninguém, mas não gostava quando as pessoas se afastavam por algo como boatos e fofoca, criando uma ideia do que ele era e se afastando. Isso só aconteceu quando ele estava na escolinha e não foi nem um pouco legal.

Meio da semana pra quase fim de semana novamente e com o fim da aula daquele dia, Genji já tinha desistido de tentar falar com o novato, mas não esperava que iria encontra-lo passar por si e quase ser derrubado.

– Lúcio? Ei! – O chamou, o segurando pelo ombro, mas ele não virou e ficou de costas no corredor – Lúcio? Tudo bem, cara? – Perguntou.

– Você não sabe? – Virou-se, os olhos inchados e a voz rouca, tossindo e deixando Genji desconfiado.

– Saber do quê? Você sumiu a semana inteira e nem sabia como procura-lo – Falou – Fizeram algo com você? Algum trote? Pode me falar, eu dou um jeito se quiser – Falou apressadamente, mas Lúcio apenas negou, um sorriso fraco de tristeza no rosto.

– Você é uma graça, mas não precisa, de verdade – Respondeu, ainda sorrindo fracamente e Genji conhecia aquele tipo de sorriso.

Então Genji soltou seu ombro, o deixando ir com um acordo de que de noite eles se encontrassem no quarto de Lúcio para assistir algum filme ou tentar falar do assunto, mas os planos de Genji aquele dia interfeririam naquilo.

Lúcio estudava biologia e em especifica, marinha, sabia bem o que poderia ter causado aquilo no novato porque o próprio Genji sofreu aquilo quando chegou nos Estados Unidos. A sala dele era um pouco mais distante do prédio, mas consegui chegar lá, ainda tento uns grupos de alunos ali que davam risadas de algo.

Ele sabia ser discreto, então de onde estava do outro lado do corredor, não chamaria atenção.

– ‘Tão aceitando qualquer tipo de gente aqui nessa porra – A primeira pessoa falou e Genji reconheceu como o cara que tentou assediar Hana, bem, Genji apenas confirmou que o cara era um babaca escroto –Brasileiro? Sério? Quando vim pra Universidade Overwatch, a propagando foi que era a melhor de todas, mas não que encontraria essa gente aqui.

– Falaram que a nossa professora de uma das matérias seria chinesa – Uma garota zombou – Você queria o quê? Primeiro eles roubam nossos empregos e depois nosso lugar na universidade.

– Chinesa? Não é a que é casada com a professora russa? – Outro cara perguntou e alguém fez som de nojo – Jesus Cristo, só tem gay nessa porra? Nem a gostosa da Ziegler se salva, queria fazer ela mudar de ideia, é uma pena – Deu de ombros.

O sangue de Genji subiu, era incrível como tanta merda estava saído da boca daquelas pessoas, mas eles nem eram tão velhos, eram novos, não passavam dos vinte cinco anos.

– Você é nojento, Augustus – A garota falou e os outros riram do que ela falou.

– Nojento é a gente ter que dividir a sala com aquele negrinho – O babaca escroto falou – Nem da pra acreditar que ele é filho do lendário Jack Morrison, o cara era uma lenda e de repente me faz uma merda dessas – Zombou – Tinha que matar uma porra dessas.

Quer saber? Que se foda! Genji deixou o seu lugar e se aproximou do grupo que ria do que o outro disse, cutucando o ombro dele e sorrindo de forma tão falsa que em poucos segundos o sorriso sumiu e antes que o babaca fizesse perguntas, deu um soco merecido nele.

A intensão era fazer sangrar mesmo, mas ver o dente sair da boca foi um bônus. O idiota caído no chão deixou todos surpresos e com raiva, mas dane-se.

Eles não sabiam o significado de covardia, três de uma vez e Genji conseguiu derrubar dois, mas quando o babaca voltou a levantar, ele e mais dois vieram novamente para cima, o que ele nem conseguiu foi fazer o de antes.

O derrubaram e ainda o chutaram, doía, mas nem demorou pra pararem e alguém de autoridade chegar.

As aulas nem tinham começado e aquilo acontecia, mas ele não se arrependia de nada.

– Sério, Shimada?

Faheera Amari nem o forçou a seguir com ele para a secretária ou direção como os outros alunos que seguiram Reinhardtt, Faheera o deixou falar ali mesmo no chão enquanto alguém da enfermaria vinha para ajuda-lo.

– Você teria feito o mesmo... –Resmungou e Faheera apenas suspirou, sentada em frente a ele – Eles falaram da Angie, insinuaram faze-la mudar de ideia sobre a sexualidade... Faheera, o babaca falou no sentindo como se fosse abusar dela! – Rosnou e Faheera contraiu o queixo, de raiva – Viu? Nem você teria aguentado!

– Existe algo chamado ética e eu não poderia socar um aluno, três que foram no seu caso – Falou cautelosa – Eu os processaria e os faria perder o direito de estudar aqui e perderem a bolsa.

– E eles vão sair impunes? Eles ofenderam alunos e professores, praticaram bully e racismo com um deles e vocês não vão fazer nada? – Vociferou impaciente.

– Chega, Faheera – Uma voz falou atrás deles e Ana Amari surgiu, a diretora da Universidade Overwatch – Eu conversarei com o senhor Shimada, vá ficar com Rein e resolver de vez a parte na direção, você já tem o relato dele e pode decidir algo justo em meu lugar – Declarou e Faheera apenas concordou, levantando e os deixando ali – Mais uma vez você me faz um ato imprudente, Genji Shimada.

– Desculpa, não sou perfeito –Resmungou, dando de ombros e a diretora se ajoelhou na sua frente.

– De fato, mas desse ato imprudente de pessoas como você fazem mostram que esse lugar tem pessoas um tanto impacientes com justiça – Ana falou, um sorriso fraco e o tapa-olho em seu rosto não intimidava – Não se preocupe, você não irá perder a sua bolsa e o dormitório por conta da agressão, mas terá que fazer alguns serviços.

– Pelo menos aqueles idiotas vão receber uma punição? – Indagou.

– Vão, mas será algo diferente do seu – Falou, levantando e estendendo a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar, o fazendo com facilidade – Vamos, hoje ainda terei de ouvir reclamações de pais insatisfeitos, mas antes, preciso saber quem foi o aluno que sofreu ofensas racistas, senhor Shimada – Falou –Sim, eu ouvi e trate de me contar.

Genji acabou sem escolhas e contou, não queria, mas foi necessário. Dali a diretora o levou a enfermaria e com o a Angie ali, perguntas não foram feitas. Remédios para dor foram oferecidos e pomadas em seu rosto foram colocadas.

Os serviços que Genji faria seria na cantina, na cozinha para ser exato. Bem, ele nem reclamou, achou foi pouco porque para os babacas, a punição foi bancarem de serem lixeiros. Merda coletando merda.

Da enfermaria ele foi para o quarto, conseguiria fazer o dever no dia seguinte. Quando adentrou o quarto, agradeceu pelo irmão não estar ali e se deitou, descansando um pouco.

Acabou acordando com alguém batendo forte na porta e um pouco devagar, levantou para ver quem era, apenas não esperava levar um tapa no rosto. Do Lúcio.

– O quê...?

– Você não tinha o direito! – Ele falou alterado, os olhos com lágrimas – Não tinha!

– Lúcio, escuta... – Suspirou, cansado e com o rosto ardendo pelo tapa.

– Escute você, não ache que preciso ouvir algo logo na minha primeira semana de aula e com você se arriscando, fazendo algo estúpido! – Vociferou, mais lágrimas caindo de seus olhos – Você pelo menos está bem? – Perguntou, as mãos tremendo e a pergunta soou como um suspiro.

– Preciso de um beijinho no meu rosto, ele dói – Fingiu uma careta, mas seu rosto realmente doía.

– Idiota... – Resmungou, secando as lágrimas, mas o incrível foi ele ter ficado na ponta dos pés para dar a Genji um beijo casto na têmpora – Não faça mais isso de novo, você se machucou feio...

– Vou sobreviver... – Deu de ombros, mas na verdade, Genji estava derretido com um simples beijo – Não garanto nada, mas não me arrependo – Deu de ombros e Lúcio suspirou.

– O que eles falaram? – Perguntou e Genji negou.

– Não queira saber... – Suspirou – Ainda aceita assistir aquele filme? – Perguntou, sabendo que poderia receber um não.

– Você é péssimo em mudar de assunto – Deu uma risada – Eu aceito.


	5. So just believe me now

A punição nem foi tão ruim assim, no fim das contas, Genji até gostou de não ter de enfrentar fila para comer da cantina quando se tinha uma comida boa, mas nada superava a a pilha de louça suja para se lavar depois do almoço, parecia que nunca teria um fim, principalmente quando tinha que fazer isso por um mês inteiro. Pelo menos não era pelo resto do semestre.

Não entraria nem nos detalhes da briga que teve com seu irmão, Hanzo já considerava antes da explicação que Genji foi expulso e voltaria para a prisão que antes chamavam de casa, que ele voltou a ser inconsequente e tendo más influências o lado, quase sugerindo que o aluno novo fosse o culpado. Bem, seu irmão estava errado sobre isso e quando argumentou contra, Hanzo o olhou com desconfiança, mas no final o olhar malicioso, semelhante ao de Mírian se mostrou.

O que eles achavam que Lúcio era? Por Deus, ninguém conseguia achar que Genji era o mesmo de sempre? Só mudando alguns detalhes desde a chegada do novato, mas nada para realmente muda-lo, deixar Genji diferente.

Claro, Genji ignorava a recente briga com o irmão, a exaustão de depois das aulas e a limpeza na cozinha para ter fôlego e fazer os relatórios e pesquisas, além de sempre passar no quarto de Lúcio para poder incomoda-lo e ver o que ele estava dissecando, um pobre sapinho ou animal qualquer.

Quando comentou isso com o outro, atraiu um olhar cético e franzido de que realmente tinha dito aquilo para Lúcio, quando na verdade, ele estava apenas montando o comum de uma pesquisa e com dois livros abertos na escrivaninha. Mas sempre conseguindo atrair uma risada doce do outro, não algo forçado, mas uma risada gostosa de se ouvir e que fazia outros sorrirem.

Mas Genji se arrepiava com essa risada, um arrepio que se alastrava em suas costas e fazia com que um frio na barriga o incomodasse. Já considerava a sensação estranha e achava passar mal de alguma, mas isso acontecia apenas quando estava próximo de Lúcio, achava um pouco assustador, não queria levar outro olhar triste dele pelo desconhecido que acontecia a Genji.

Sentia que Lúcio era um bom amigo, diferente de Genji que era um imã para uma confusão, tinha envolvido o nome dele em algo que não deveria ter sido levado na violência e envolveu outras pessoas também, mas Genji desconfiava que Mírian aka Sombra mexeu seus pauzinhos, ela sempre parecia saber o que acontecia, principalmente com o irmão.

Um mês e aquela sensação estranha não ia embora, ficava preocupado e desconfiado do que era, mas faria aquilo no que era melhor, ignorar.

Acabou entrando sem se anunciar no quarto de Lúcio aquele final de tarde de uma quinta-feira, sorrindo de forma marota enquanto o outro estava mergulhado nos livros, de novo. Convenhamos, era o primeiro semestre dele ali, não era tão difícil assim, mas talvez biologia fosse mais complicada do que mostravam na escola. O problema era o outro estar mergulhado nos livros, um problema seríssimo.

— Levanta essa bunda que a gente vai sair — Genji já falou, a sua jaqueta verde finalmente com ele e e com cheirinho de limpeza, sem o cheiro do estranho charuto que McCree fumava e sabesse mais o que lá.

O engraçado era que Lúcio permitia essa "invasão", como não tinha um colega de quarto ainda, isso facilitava as coisas quando Genji ficava ali. Afinal, a outra cama ficava livre já que alguns livros sempre estavam na cama de Lúcio.

Mas a intimidade maior em pouco tempo era a liberdade que Lúcio permitiu, sempre pedindo para que Genji não ficasse acanhado apenas por conta do incidente a um mês atrás e voltasse com aquele humor de quando o apresentou o campus da universidade.

— Tô ocupado... — Deu uma desculpa e Genji fez bico, resmungando e sentando na cama desocupada.

— E você deveria sair um pouco, sabe? Não vamos conseguir ficar apenas na base dos filmes — Falou, dando de ombros, mas se tocando que Lúcio parou de escrever e o encarava receoso.

— Eu o incomodo com isso? — Perguntou e Genji engoliu em seco.

— Não é isso! — Levantou as mãos, dando uma risada nervosa e suspirando — Você está tão concentrado que nem consegui levar você pra uma balada e ver se descola um bico como dj... — Inventou uma desculpa, era o que ele fazia de melhor afinal.

Sempre que ambos não tinham tantos deveres, usavam o tempo livre para usarem o notebook e assistirem algum filme, vezes Lúcio colocava alguns de origem brasileira e Genji escolhia uns japoneses, alguns bem antigos de samurai. Mas até mesmo assistir filmes na companhia do outro se tornou menos constante por conta da irmã dele, Mírian, puxa-lo para ficar com ela na república das Sereias, o que era um saco.

— Eu não sabia... — Coçou os olhos e se espreguiçou — Achava que estava começando a ser irritante... — Contou e Genji o olhou, incrédulo.

— Não deveria ser o contrário? — Brincou, atraindo aquela risada gostosa e que por um acaso, atraiu o mesmo arrepio de sempre, fazendo Genji forçar uma postura e ficar sério.

— Quais os seus planos? — Perguntou, talvez reparando na mudança de postura de Genji, pois seu sorrido ficou menor.

— Eu tirei a liberdade de falar bem de você a um dono de uma das baladas mais frequentadas na região perto do campus — Contou e Lúcio o encarou, incrédulo e a boca um pouco aberta, mas sem falar nada — E como ainda não tá na hora de começar a balada, essa é a sua chance de brilhar — E lançou uma piscadela para o outro que ainda estava atônito — Eu fiz de novo? — Perguntou receoso, ainda se lembrava do tapa que recebeu de Lúcio.

— O quê? — Lúcio perguntou, confuso e depois parecendo entender — Você poderia ter me avisado antes, eu nem montei uma playlist e meus discos são tão sem graça... Você me deixa sem graça fazendo esse tipo de coisa pra mim, o normal seria um cinema — Comentou, constrangido e Genji sentiu o rosto arder, o mesmo frio na barriga — Você é um bom amigo, Genji, não tenho como retribuir o que está fazendo por mim — Continuou e agora com aquele sorriso doce, o mesmo arrepio subiu sua espinha.

Ele teria que conversar com Angela, aquilo não era comum, de jeito nenhum ou ele iria ignorar como sempre fazia, deixar de lado.

— Me de um tempo para me arrumar, estarei pronto em cinco minutos — Falou, levantando da cadeira e Genji se retirou do quarto, o deixando se arrumar.

Quando Lúcio terminou, carregava uma mochila com os seus discos e juntos, sairam do prédio dos dormitórios e saíram do campus da universidade.

Não era tão longe, então seguiram caminho a pé, o céu escurecendo mais e ao chegarem, ainda não havia uma fila para entrarem, o que facilitou para Genji se identificar ao segurança e entrar com Lúcio no local iluminado com neon.

Um dos empregados dali chamou o dono e logo Genji se afastou para dar espaço a conversação, Akande era um homem robusto e até o momento, Genji não sabia dizer quando teve "amizade" com o dono do lugar. Talvez quando arrumou confusão e Akande gostou do modo maroto e administrador de Genji? Se fosse por isso, não faria mais sentido, Genji estava diferente do que era quando chegou aos Estados Unidos.

Não demorou para Akande pedir para ver a playlist do Lúcio e ele fosse mostrar, a capa do disco verde sendo iluminada pelo neon e Lúcio parecia nervoso, olhando de longa para Genji que se encontrou na pilastra mais próxima, sorrindo para encoraja-lo.

Não era apenas o sorriso de Lúcio que era doce, sua risada uma coisa gostosa de ouvir, mas o som da playlist Sinestesia preenchia cada canto dali. Não era suave e tinha poucas batidas, o remix era bom e ficava mais forte. Lúcio mexia com tanta maestria naquele disco e nos botões para colocar tudo em sincronia.

De lado podia ver a face séria de Akande, mas por um segundo achou que ele tinha sorrido, mas talvez fosse coisa da imaginação de Genji. Ali, ele viu a Lúcio ser iluminado pelo neon roxo, seus dreads verdes soltos e o olhar focado no que fazia.

Naquele momento, Genji queria desenha-lo em seu sketch, admirar um pouco mais enquanto riscava os detalhes de luz e traços da pele exposta. Não sentia um frio na barriga, mas sim uma quentura que ia até seu peito, algo estranho e que ao sair do devaneio, pensou em buscar ajuda com Angela urgentemente.

Akande aplaudiu o fim da apresentação de Lúcio e comentou que iria pensar em chama-lo em alguma ocasião especial para tocar, quando a casa estiver mais cheia e for tempo de feriados que não interferisse na universidade.

Agora a coisa estava estranha, mas talvez fosse coisa da sua cabeça.

Quando saíram, a fila do lado de fora crescia a cada minuto, aparecendo com vários jovens e adultos, mas ambos não ficariam e seguiram caminho para a universidade.

Ao chegarem no campus, Genji recebeu uma ligação de seu irmão Hanzo e por mais chato que poderia ser, Lúcio acabou recebendo uma chamada da irmã, o que acabou trazendo a estranheza para ambos, pois eles perguntavam onde estavam e se estavam bem, mas com uma urgência preocupante.

Eles se olharam e andaram apressados até a república das Sereias e de longe já dava para ver papel e mais papel higiênico sobre a casa de dois andares, além de vidros que estavam quebrados e as paredes pixadas, grupinhos passavam, mas tinham outros ali que estavam parados olhando, um desses eram algumas garotas das Sereias.

— Maninho! — Mirian de longe correu para abraça-los, estando enrolada com o casaco que Genji conhecia, de Hanzo — Ele machucaram você? Você está bem? — Perguntava alarmada, tocando o rosto de Lúcio de forma preocupada.

Eles não demoraram nem duas horas fora dali, o que diabos aconteceu?

— Se acalme e me conte o que aconteceu, ninã — Lúcio a puxou pelo ombro e o olhou, Genji acenou para que fossem até o lugar que Mirian tinha vindo, a Deadlock.

Da varanda da república, apenas Hana estava ali e ao chegarem perto, Mírian contou o que aconteceu. Algum grupo acabou usado o trote e tinha atacado de surpresa as Sereias, algumas delas tinham sido empurradas pra fora enquanto outras brigaram com os baderneiros, mas de todos, conseguiram encurralar um que não conseguiu fugir.

— Eles foram no seu quarto também... Tentaram, a senhora Faheera conseguiu impedi-los de entrar... — Hana contou, as mãos tremiam e estavam vermelhas de hematomas.

— Vocês foram corajosas... — Jesse McCree falou ao sair da república, tendo Hanzo ao seu lado que logo estava perto de Genji, perguntando em japonês se ele estava bem — Principalmente você, pequenina — Falou para Hana que o olhou melancólica.

— E o que acontece agora? — Lúcio perguntou e Mírian segurou uma risada — Chamaram a polícia?

— A república tem câmeras que eu instalei, tenho a imagem deles mesmo que tenham o rosto coberto, mas sim, chamamos a polícia, eles devem ter comprado rosquinhas no caminho, mas devem chegar logo — Mírian contou, dando de ombro e encostando a cabeça no peito de Lúcio.

— Nós achamos que eles tinham machucado vocês — Hanzo falou — Eles fugiram assim que outras repúblicas tentaram entrar ou os paravam quando pixavam ou tacavam pedras.

— A diretora está lá na nossa república com o babaca que fez tudo isso e com o Reinhardtt na tentativa de intimida-lo — Hana falou, sorrindo de forma forçada e assustadora — Você poderia estar lá pra dar um sacode — Se virou para Genji.

— Hana Song! — McCree falou num tom de advertência.

— O quê? — Falou alarmada e alterada, Mírian até mesmo se afastou de Lúcio para ficar ao lado dela — Parece que esse é o único idioma deles, não é tão diferente dos homens do lugar que eu vim! — Ralhou e Mirian a arrastou para dentro da Deadlock, mas antes parou no batente da porta.

— Lúcio, tem mais alguém com a diretora e o Reinhardtt — Falou um tanto receosa — É o pai, ele veio ver a gente...

— O quê? — Ele falou, surpreso — Por que ele ‘tá aqui? — Perguntou e se Genji estiver errado, um pouco alarmado — Mírian, você foi ao médico? — Perguntou e ela forçou um sorriso, entrando na república para fugir do assunto — Eu não acredito nisso... Era o que me faltava — Resmungou e Genji sentiu pena do outro, diferente de McCree que segurava uma risada como se conhecesse bem aquela cena toda — Elas vão poder ficar aqui?

— Podem, mas pode acabar ficando apertado — Jesse explicou, dando de ombros — Tem o problema de descobrir quem fez isso, não dá pra confiar mais em quem não for conhecido, ninguém além dos que vivem aqui e as meninas vão entrar pra esse tipo de coisa acontecer.

— Seria simples demais, mas elas não precisaram deixa-los entrar, eles invadiram e as forçaram a sair — Genji argumentou.

— Tem eu pra dar um sacode em quem tentar — Jesse argumentou, sorrindo com malicia e ao lado de Genji, Hanzo rolou o olhar — Além de que temos uma companhia agora — Falou, apontando com a cabeça um homem negro chegando perto da Deadlock.

Genji o conhecia, das prateleiras com troféus e fotos, Gabriel Reyes parecia ser um grande destaque dos antigos times de basquetebol que a universidade tinha, ficando apenas atrás de Jack Morrison.

Agora ele parecia irado com algo e Genji gostaria de não ser a pessoa que ele estaria com raiva, acabou parando em frente a Dealock e com os braços cruzados, encarou Lúcio com o cenho franzido.

— Oi pai... — Lúcio resmungou e Genji ficou surpreso.

— E ai, Reyes! — McCree o cumprimentou com um sorriso na cara.

Gabriel Reyes, pai do Lúcio. Ótimo, o que poderia dar de errado?


End file.
